J'onn J'onzz
J'onn J'onzz, also known as Martian Manhunter and Hank Henshaw, is a character on The CW's Supergirl. He first appears in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by starring cast member David Harewood. History Early life J'onn was born and raised on the planet Mars. He hails from a peaceful race of psychic, shape-shifters known as Green Martians. He lived a peaceful life with his wife and his two daughters K'hym J'onzz and T'ania J'onzz. His idyllic life was cut short when the surface of their world was invaded by the White Martians, a subterranean race. They wiped out the Green Martians, including his wife and daughters, in a kind of a "Holocaust". J'onn however was able to escape somehow and wound up on Earth. Arrival on Earth After being discovered on Earth J’onn was tracked down in a remote location in Peru by the D.E.O. However, Jeremiah Danvers saved J’onn's life by giving his own to stop Hank Henshaw, with J’onn promising to watch over Alex Danvers thereafter. Disguising himself as Hank Henshaw, J’onn took over as the head of the D.E.O. Head of the D.E.O. The D.E.O. subdued Supergirl as she was mid-flight on her way to stop a fire. After she woke up at their base J'onn, as Hank Henshaw, introduced himself as the organization's director. After being released from kryptonite cuffs, J'onn explained to Kara how her ship brought Fort Rozz to Earth when it escaped the Phantom Zone, and released thousands of the galaxy's worst criminals. Afterwards, J'onn rejected her offer to capture them, telling her that if she wanted to help, she could go back to getting someone's coffee. Henshaw later sarcastically remarked on how Kara did in fact help, after she was defeated by Vartox and her wound opened up a possible way to ID his weapon, potentially giving the D.E.O. a way to defeat him. Later, Hank was convinced by Kara to let her intercept Vartox, after the satellites picked up on him heading towards National City, with him telling Kara, "Make sure you win." He was later questioned by Alex Danvers whether she was solely recruited based on Kara, with J'onn telling her that although that was the reason she was recruited, her own actions were the reason she got to stay. A week later, J'onn along with the rest of the D.E.O. tested the limits of Kara's abilities, as he needed to know that she was in full control of her powers. The next day, J'onn questioned what Kara was doing at Plastino Chemicals during a D.E.O. investigation, though after the situation was explained to him by Alex, he told Kara not to touch anything. At the D.E.O. base, Kara told J'onn and Alex that the alien they were looking for was a Hellgrammite. J'onn was offered by Kara that the D.E.O. could track the Hellgrammite down, and Kara could defeat him, though J'onn came to the declined saying she could do so if she could prove to them that she could handle herself without being killed. The following day, J'onn along with Alex and Agent Hartmann came to the conclusion that the Hellgrammite was eating the DDT he had been stealing, as the government had been destroying remaining stockpiles, and his food source was shrinking. Later, the DEO set a trap for the Hellgrammite with a truck driving with tanks of DDT in it's back, and Alex and J'onn along with several other DEO agents followed behind it in another vehicle. Soon after Alex was abducted by the Hellgrammite, forcing J'onn to call Kara back the D.E.O. base. He was later berated by her for putting her through tests instead of trusting her, as the situation could have been prevented if she had been there. J'onn however reassured Kara that they had every satellite and a tactical drone searching for Alex. J'onn was later alerted to Alex's position after Kara discovered it through the use of her super hearing. Though he warned her to wait after she told him he that she was going to get Alex, he was ignored. J'onn later rescued both Alex and Kara from Astra, ordering the Kryptonian to halt. Though Astra grabbed J'onn by the neck, taunting that he had no weapon that could hurt her, he plunged a kryptonite knife into her arm, prompting her to fly off. J'onn was later thanked by Alex for helping her setup the room in the D.E.O. base that Kara could talk with the AI that was found in her pod. When Supergirl was attacked by a unmarked drone she took it to the D.E.O. headquarters, Hank revealed it’s not one of theirs. The drone was remarkably nimble, nearly evading Supergirl altogether before she managed to eye-beam it to an explosive demise. A drone with all the technologies of the company Lord Industries, a company founded by Maxwell Lord General Sam Lane came to Hank and the D.E.O. to request help from Supergirl to test their new weapon the Red Tornado. Hank assured Kara that her powers would return in a few days. Alex was more suspicious than ever about Hank. In a holding cell an alien conqueror known as Jemm is determined to escape, but Hank informs the psychic criminal that the neural shielding can withstand his powers. Jemm threatens Hank's family, but Hank tells him that he has none. The earthquake also causes damage at the D.E.O., causing a power outage and a opportunity for Jemm to escape his cell. Hank and Alex seek out Alura for advice and gather a team to go after Jemm with psychic disruptor helmets. Believing he can trust Alex, Hank asked her to stay behind. When Hank does meet up with Jemm, he has already taken out his security guards, before Hank vanishes altogether. He returns and tells Alex that Jemm is using his power to control the security and fellow guards, and plans to stop him with a neural inhibitor. He wants Alex to remain at her post as well, but Alex decides it time to find out what Hank is trying to do behind her back. Jemm used his powers on Alex's partner and kills him just as Alex is tackled into a room by Hank, only to discover that Jemm plans to free the prisoners. Alex makes Hank handcuff himself to a wall, revealing she knows about his connection to her father's death, and wants Jemm to come to the control room. Jemm comes looking for Alex, who is ready with a gun and attacks him. However, he gains the upper hand and prepares to finish her off when he is suddenly attacked by Hank. Hank then turns on the lights and tells Alex that he’s truly not the enemy. Alex still demands answers, and he tells her that he's is not actually Hank Henshaw, explaining how he had died alongside her father when they were tracking a lost alien in Peru who was seeking refuge. Henshaw had wanted to kill the alien, but Jeremiah objected to such a cruel plan and died stopping him. He tells her that Danvers died a hero, and Alex realizes that Henshaw is the alien that her father saved and he reveals himself as a shape-shifter who copied Henshaw's appearance in order to reform the D.E.O. He then reveals himself as J'onn J'onzz, who is the last surviving member of the Martian race. He also tells Alex that he promised her father that he would look after her, hence, why he recruited her into the organization in order to keep an eye on her. He tried to stop Kara from rushing in and facing Astra again, and Alex now knowing the truth about Hank she told her to trust him. When Astra was finally captured, Hank asked Alex about Kara revealing he is unable to read Astra's mind; Kryptonians are immune to his telepathy. However they figured out that Astra lost as a diversion, they confront Astra, just in time to inform them that Non and an army of Kryptonians are invading Lord Technologies. Hank using his powers to disable one of the Kryptonians' shields to weaken him after he found out Hank wasn't human. Kara suddenly arrives and is ready to battle Non. After Hank was taken his secret emergency protocols reveal that Alex is his designated successor which helped in his search and rescue. Non killed a mind reading alien who found Hank impervious to his abilities. They then trade Astra for Hank and Astra upheld their truce. At CatCo, Hank used his shapeshifting ability to impersonate Supergirl so that Cat can see her and Kara at the same time. Cat accepted that she must have been wrong, and offers Kara her job back on the condition that she not reveal Cat's embarrassing mistake. Hank offered Kara a full-time job at the D.E.O., but she tells him that her relationships at CatCo are what humanizes her. J'onn took Kara for a flying lesson to improve her aerial skills. Afterwards Alex convinced J'onn to use his powers to infiltrate Lord Technologies. Alex went on a date with Maxwell, giving J'onn time to sneak in and get the information. J'onn (posing as Maxwell) sneaks in and finds the mystery woman. When J'onn trips over the alarm a guard shows up but J'onn erases his memory and tells the woman he'll be back. When Maxwell returns, he discovers the guard has no memory of anything, including his own family. Senator Miranda Crane had a rally about an anti-alien propaganda. Hank and the D.E.O. were there to witness any alien activity. A fast-moving white alien appears and attacked Alex and Hank raced to stop him but suddenly Hank's vision of what happened on Mars starts to come back and Alex saves him before he is run over. Alex also questioned Hank about why he froze, and he explained to both Alex and Kara that he knows the attacker: it's a White Martian, part of a subterranean race that wiped out dozens of his people on Mars, including his entire family. Hank wants to handle the attacker personally, but fears that if he reveals himself to the world, General Lane will try to take over the D.E.O. However, Kara tells J'onn she will help him. At D.E.O., "Miranda" plays mind games with Hank about an alien mole within the D.E.O. and threatens to out the D.E.O. if he doesn't conduct an investigation. When she suddenly mentions that she was attacked by a White Martian, Hank becomes suspicious. Kara tells Alex that the White Martian is at the D.E.O., disguised as Miranda. Alex arrives with a gun pointed at "Miranda" just as Hank goes for his weapon, but the White Martian is too quick for them. She goes on a rampage through the building. J'onn suddenly starts having visions of White Martians taking a race of Green Martians (who are children). Just as Miranda is about to attack, Kara shows up to challenge her only to have the White Martian escape. Alex told J'onn that she felt bad for encouraging him for using his powers and shouldn't be at fault, but J'onn told Alex about how the White Martians killed his family before he escaped. He then noticed a tissue that came from "Miranda" and over Alex's concerns tracks "Miranda" down by hovering above the city using mind control, leading him to her lair located in a sewer. Posing as Hank, he bring Alex and the D.E.O. agents in to capture the White Martian, and stumble upon the real Miranda and rescue her, except for Alex, who becomes bait after the fake Crane captures her. J'onn then uses telepathy to negotiate with the White Martian while telling Kara to rescue Alex so he can kill her, which Kara objects to. The two arrive in the desert ready to come face to face with Miranda and pleads with her to let Alex go. J'onn is ready to surrender to the White Martian but Kara stops the alien and J'onn transforms into his Martian form and a battle ensues between all three. J'onn decided to take it further as he places Kryptonite cuffs on Kara so he can kill the White Martian, but Kara talks him out of it and he gives in. After they place the White Martian in the DEO cell, the alien vows there are millions like her ready to kill J'onn and won't rest until he's dead, but Kara tells her she's ready for them. Hank and the D.E.O. witness Supergirl causing destruction, and figure out this must be the woman in Maxwell Lord's lab Hank and Alex formulates a plan to subdue Bizarro with Kryptonite which failed. The D.E.O. arrested Maxwell Lord and he helped create Blue Kryptonite which they are able to take her down and taken to the D.E.O. Hank said they are going to put her under, and Kara comforted her saying she went to sleep. Kara is attacked by the Black Mercy putting her into a coma. Hank was annoyed that Alex also brought James and Winn to the D.E.O. They are unable to remove the plant and interrogate Maxwell Lord, but he knew nothing of it's origin. They tried to rip off the plant with a titanium claw, but this sent Kara into violent convulsions. Alex was forced to stop the extraction when Kara briefly flat-lined. They realized they cannot remove it by force without killing her. Cat Grant threatened to to fire Kara if she did not return to the office. Alex convinced J'onn to masquerade as Kara, but he had great difficulty fulfilling her difficulties. Astra informed Alex about the plant and wished to help Hank and Alex argue over whether to use virtual reality tech to free Kara. In the secret room at CatCo, J'onn brushed off inquiries of him shapeshifting into Kara, and was resistant to Alex's plan to enter Kara's mind due to its dangers. James and Winn were both concerned of what would happen to Kara after they pulled her out of her perfect fantasy. J'onn began to understand why Kara values them and allowed Alex to take them to D.E.O. while he dealt with Cat. At Cat's office, J'onn, once again in Kara's form, apologizes to Cat, and while he was unaware of Kara's fling with Adam, decided to roll with it. Cat didn't buy it one bit and acidly told "Kara" to take the day off. They sent Alex in to Kara's mind using VR technology and she was able to convince to leave the fantasy. Now free the D.E.O. went to stop the Kryptonians attack on their satellites. Alex killed Astra in battle using a Kryptonite sword. However Hank claimed that he stabbed Astra as he saw no other way. J'onn said that she never stopped hoping for Astra's redemption, and that's the difference between soldier and hero. Alex asked him why he lied about killing Astra, and he said it's because she's Kara's hero and he didn't want that to change. After the death of Astra, Kara told J'onn they have two weeks. Alex told J'onn she could't lie to Kara about Astra's death any longer, but the latter insisted Alex was what Kara needed. Hank briefed D.E.O. agents about a Fort Rozz escapee who went by Gabriel Phillips. When they found him, he's been chained up and begged them to help him. An armored individual took the escapee Alex and Hank discuss the mysterious personality when Kara came in, asking why they didn't call her. When Hank said he thought she needed some time off, she bluntly retorted that she would request it if she needed it. During the investigation they learn the kidnapper is Fort Rozz; Master Jailer. He had taking it upon himself to execute the escapees. Supergirl is taken prisoner during a battle, but is rescued by the D.E.O. After the rescue Kara and she walked out, saying she didn't know how to work with him any more. After Hank admitted to killing Astra, Kara refused to work with him. Alex and Hank spar and debate over whether Kara should know the truth, and Hank briefly reverted into his Martian form before changing back in an intense moment. He insisted that D.E.O. will continue to function without Kara and revealing the truth will only cause more pain, despite that he didn't want to lose her either. When Kara was attacked by Indigo at her apartment Hank and Alex arrived and drove her off. The D.E.O. and Kara and her friends work separately until she realized she needed Hanks help. Hank gave Kara the kill code to destroy a missile, shutting it off and allowing to plummet harmlessly into the ocean. Kara also returned to the D.E.O. and ready to work with Hank again. Alex came clean to Kara and admitted to killing Astra because she wanted to protect Hank, Kara forgave them both and reached out to hold Hank's hand. Identity revealed Miranda Crane came to the D.E.O. to personally congratulate Hank, Alex and Kara for their efforts to fight alien threats. Unbeknownst to Hank Kara is exposed to Red Kryptonite on a mission altering her personality. He sent her on a mission to capture a K'hund who was robbing banks. However Kara let him escape, and when Hank discovered the truth they confronted her. She berated Hank for hiding his identity. They investigated her past missions and learned from Maxwell Lord about the Red Kryptonite. They now have a cure and Hank and a team went to stop Kara. However she was unstoppable and Hank was forced to take his true Martian form and engaged Kara, distracting her long enough for Alex to fire the antidote. Hank is taken into custody. Hank told Senator Crane that he is J'onn J'onzz. Crane felt betrayed and walked out. Alex wondered why J'onn didn't run, but J'onn said he would do anything to keep Alex and Kara safe. Colonel Jim Harper was brought in to deal with J'onn infiltration of the D.E.O.. Jim along with Lucy Lane were there to clean up the agency. The two take J'onn still in the form of Hank Henshaw to a interrogation room that is so alien proof that Supergirl could not listen in. During the interrogation J'onn told the two about what happened ten years earlier in Peru, when he befriended Jeremiah Danvers. However, Jim, who was close friends with Hank, doesn't believe him and is placed in custody was plans to take him to Project Cadmus. After a moment of clarity, Lucy agreed to help Kara. Later that night, as the vehicle is en route, they are surrounded by motorcycles that throw the truck off course. One of the cyclists is Supergirl, who disarms the guards, while the other cyclist, Lucy, help Alex and J'onn escape, but not before J'onn erases Harper's memory of having remembered meeting him, but discovers that Harper now remember that Danvers is alive at Cadmus. Myriad Alex and J'onn, posing as mother and son so they can elude authorities, arrive at Eliza's home, where after a moment to calm her down (as J'onn transformed to prove he wasn't Hank), reveal the truth about Jeremiah being alive. Eliza then informs the two about National City under quarantine and turns on the television. After a conversation over what happened and looking at pictures of Jeremiah and his daughters, J'onn gains the trust of Eliza and promises to keep a eye on Kara and Alex. Alex then gets a call from Kara, who asks about Project Cadmus, but Alex wants to return to National City to help. Kara, on the other hand, hangs up on Alex, warning her not to come or she'll be under Myriad. J'onn, however, agrees with Kara, and since he is not affected by Myriad, tells Alex to stay behind while he goes back to National City because her father still needs her, but later on and without explaining this to Eliza, both Alex and J'onn return to National City. When they return, Indigo is ready and waiting for the twosome as they're lured into a battle, with J'onn almost gaining the upper hand. Indigo managed to come back and attack J'onn and grabbing Alex. Indigo then orders a weakened J'onn to stand down or she'll kill Alex, and he does that, only to collapse, as Indigo is convinced that J'onn, being the last surviving Green Martian, has died. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Longevity:' As a Martian, J'onn's life span is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. Despite being over 300 years old, his health, performance, and natural appearance has remained unchanged. *'Super strength:' J'onn has a vast level of superhuman strength, similar, if not equal, to that of a Kryptonian, however, he can augment his physical strength by focusing his telekinesis and use it in a tactile way. As shown when fighting a Red Kryptonite-infected Kara, J'onn is able to surpass a Kryptonian's strength when using all of his power. *'Super speed': J'onn has tremendous speed, able to easily keep up with Supergirl, who can go over Mach 3.3, while teaching her proper flight tactics in battle. *'Shapeshifting:' Due to his Martian physiology, J'onn is able to change his form at will, he can transform or mimic any living organism, android, creature, or object. However, he seems unable to perfectly mimic another person all the way to the genetic level, since he couldn't pass the biometrics scan locking mechanism that required Maxwell Lord's finger prints in order to access through. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Due to his shapeshifting powers, he is able to heal faster than a human would. **'Immunity:' As a martian, J'onn is immune to human diseases and illnesses. **'Density-Shifting:' Density shifting enables J'onn to move through solid objects or to increase his density to become near or completely invulnerable. **'Invulnerability:' J'onn's body is denser than a human's but not nearly as durable as a Kryptonians. **'Invisibility:' J'onn can blend within the environment by changing the appearance of his form to bend the light waves around him to match with his surroundings to become near or completely invisible. *'Telepathy:' J'onn has shown some degree of telepathy, able to read the minds of other people; except for Kryptonians, communicate with others mentally and projects his thoughts in to others, as well as hear others people's conversation psychically. **'Mental Detection:' J'onn use this abilities multiple times,as when he sensed Alex Danvers' presence at the D.E.O, knowing Jemm was controlling the mind of the guard the and when he track and detect the location of the White Martian. He can use this to see with his mind like a mental view. **'Psychic Shield:' J'onn can generate a "Mental Shield" to prevent mental intrusions, such as preventing other telepaths from scanning his mind. **'Mind Control:' J'onn can control the thoughts and actions of others, he was able to induce amnesia to a Lord Technologies's guard. *'Telekinesis:' Due to his Martian physiology, J'onn can move, control and manipulate objects with his mind. J'onn was able to shove, grapple and pull Jemm without touching him and while being several feet away. **'Flight:' J'onn can use the telekinesis to move himself, and simulate flight. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect:' Because of his extended life span J'onn is very intelligent. He was able to make a special Kryptonite just for bizarro and is an expert tactician. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' As the former director of the D.E.O., J'onn is an expert in unarmed combat. *'Expert marksman:' As the former director of the D.E.O., J'onn is an expert with firearms, as shown when he was able to shoot at the Hellgrammite while simultaneously driving a vehicle. Weaknesses *'Extreme heat/Fire:' Like all Martians, extreme heat or fire can weaken him and cause pain. Appearances References